


Distressed

by sanzhoe



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Caught, Cedric Diggory Lives, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Secret Relationship, husbands being cute like they deserved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:02:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29804721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanzhoe/pseuds/sanzhoe
Summary: Harry Potter was distressed
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Harry Potter, Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Distressed

**Author's Note:**

> i literally wrote this at 3am cause i needed hedric and scorose at that moment

Harry Potter was distressed. 

In all his years of war, nothing could have prepared him for the scene in front of him.

The “scene” being his totally-not-favorite niece(who's also the daughter of two-thirds of the golden trio, mind you) legs wrapped around a very shirtless and a very MALFOY boy(who's also the son of their rival back in school). 

Well that's the last time Harry ever goes down for a midnight snack in   
his own kitchen.

“Uncle Harry!” a voice squeaked, followed by a crash.

“Uh we weren't- this uhhh, this isn’t what it looks like.” 

“Oh so you weren't 2 seconds away from shagging my niece against my kitchen wall?” he inquired, crossing his arms. 

The boy somehow became even more pink.

At least he had the decency to look away ashamed. 

His niece had now shrunk behind the blonde boy, hiding.

“So,” he started off, but what do you say to your niece and clearly aroused ex-rival's son. “How long has this been going on?”

“Not long, a few weeks maybe?” 

“Okay but how did this happen, last time i checked you two hated each other.” 

“Well you know James threw a halloween party, and we got drunk and-”   
But Harry cut his niece off before she could finish. “Yeah i think i get it, you don't need to elaborate. 

“What's going on?” another voice joined their little party, who happened to be his husband.

“Hi uncle Cedric, sorry we woke you up.” Rose smiled meekly.

“No, no it's quite okay, but is anything wrong? Are one of you ill?” he asked.

“Yes me, and I shall never recover.” Harry piped in and both teens blushed again. 

“Oh,” realisation dawned on the newcomer. “Well this is an interesting development, well of course i knew it was bound to happen, Ginny and i placed our bets ever since hermione told us, Rose sent a letter about a blonde bimbo.” 

“You bet on me?” Rose asked just as Scorpius said, “You called me a blonde bimbo?” 

She blushed some more, those damn weasley genes.

“I- you're not gonna tell dad are you, uncle harry?” 

“No of course he won't sweetheart, now why don't you and scorpius get so sleep, it's late.” Cedric answered her before his husband could say anything, ignoring his squeals of protest.

The two teens looked at him in gratitude and hurried away.

“Wait did you actually bet on them though?” Harry asked his husband, walking towards him. 

“Of course! I'm actually surprised you didn't notice, I wonder how you're not fired yet.” the latter teased.

“Well that's because I'm the boss. But rosie and scorp? Ron is going to have a conniption. Oh merlin i got to tell him.”

“Harry James Potter, you will do no such thing.” Cedric reprimanded his husband.

“You forgot the Diggory.”

“Cheeky.”

“I love you.” Harry placed a kiss on his lips.

“I know.”

“Excuse you?”

“Fine fine, i love you too, Harry James Potter-Diggory.”


End file.
